


texting with seventeen

by kevkyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, idk - Freeform, text fic, uh joshua and jeonghan love seokmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: cheol: GUYS PLEASE SEOKMIN IS ANNOYING ME ABOUT HIS CHIPSjosh: i think i saw mingyu take themgyu: tf shua hyungjosh: sorry





	1. chips

_cheol has made a group chat with jeonghan, josh, and 10 others_

> **cheol:** which one of u stole seokmins chips
> 
> **minghao8:** not me can i go thx
> 
> **chan:** what kind of chips were they? bc there wasn't any in the kitchen 
> 
> **chan:** whats 4 lunch im hungry
> 
> **jeonghan:** you really made a group chat to find seokmins missing chips? who are u? me?
> 
> **jeonghan:** anyway my vote is on 'mr boo' i don't trust seungkwan
> 
> **mr boo:** bc why
> 
> **jeonghan:** bc fuck u thats why
> 
> **mr boo:** i came out to have a fun time and honestly i'm feeling so attacked right now
> 
> **minghao8:** good 
> 
> **mr boo:** go away skinny
> 
> **cheol:** GUYS PLEASE SEOKMIN IS ANNOYING ME ABOUT HIS CHIPS 
> 
> **josh:** i think i saw mingyu take them
> 
> **gyu:** tf shua hyung 
> 
> **josh:** sorry
> 
> **gyu:** the level of betrayal i feel rn is incredible 
> 
> **soonyoung :):** just buy new chips ???
> 
> **cheol:** the thing is
> 
> **cheol:** i offered that and he said 
> 
> **cheol:** 'dont waste ur money on my snack food, just find out who stole them so i can ignore them forever'
> 
> **seokminnie:** i mean it too :( i wanted those chips ):<
> 
> **josh:** i can buy you some when i go out to store later for dinner
> 
> **seokminnie:** no :( i want my chips 
> 
> **vernon chwe*:** i have the same question as chan, were they those hella good chips or the gross ass ones only u eat???
> 
> **seokminnie:** they were the bbq chips that had a sticky note with my name on it 
> 
> **jihoon.:** oh shit.. srry seokmin
> 
> **seokminnie:** jihoon hyung. 
> 
> **junie:** at least you know what happened to them?
> 
> **seokminnie:** i guess... :(
> 
> **jihoon.:** i'll take u out 2 dinner to make up for it
> 
> **seokminnie:** no,, it's okay hyung
> 
> **chan:** jihoon hyung u can take me nd the others out tho :)
> 
> **josh:** or i can make dinner for everyone with the help of mingyu and seokmin, and jihoon can do seokmins laundry for a week AND buy him snacks for the next three days.
> 
> **jihoon.:** but
> 
> **jeonghan:** _lee jihoon_
> 
> **jihoon.:** ,,,
> 
> **jihoon:** okay. fine.
> 
> **gyu:** can he  _even reach inside the washing machine_
> 
> **jihoon.:** fuck u theres a special place 4 u in hell
> 
> **wonwoo:** gyu u should sleep with one eye open tonight,,, don't trust people uner 5'6
> 
> **jihoon.:** i hope both u assholes choke. 
> 
> **minghao8:** ur the biggest asshole tho hyung lol 
> 
> **cheol:** glad that's all settled then. 
> 
> **mr boo:** seungcheol hyung u didn't even do anything
> 
> **cheol:** i made the gc so heck you
> 
> **soonyoung :):** u got the old man to swear
> 
> **chan:** ur older than dirt tho soonyoung :^)
> 
> **jeonghan** : .... 
> 
> **cheol:**.....
> 
> **cheol:** this is age discrimination. 


	2. dogs

> **seokminnie:** so i was thinking
> 
> **jeonghan:** that's new.
> 
> **seokminnie:** :( mean
> 
> **seominnie:** i was thinking we should have mingyu's doggy over tonight ! we never see aji and i miss her so much
> 
> **cheol:** no dogs.
> 
> **seokminnie:** please :((( i miss aji
> 
> **gyu:** i do not.
> 
> **gyu:** i'm still tired from the dog weekly idol episode
> 
> **seokminnie:** you slept on top of me for so long tree
> 
> **chan:** justgirlythings: when he gives u nicknames ♥u♥ ♥////♥ tree <3
> 
> **jeonghan:** lee chan dino dont u ever do that again.
> 
> **chan:** quit being an anti
> 
> **gyu:** i believe it's pronounced auntie
> 
> **josh:** dear lord give me strength not to beat mingyu up amen
> 
> **wonwoo:** mingyu do u really play dumb or are you actually dumber than a rock
> 
> **minghao8:** he's actually  _stupid_
> 
> **gyu:** fuck u twink bitch 
> 
> **minghao8:** i would like to see you try bitch
> 
> **vernon chwe*:** marty im scared
> 
> **mr boo:** worldstar!
> 
> **jihoon:** let me get my camera first tf 
> 
> **junie:** what is even happening can y'allchill 
> 
> **cheol:** minghao has no chill, you know this. 
> 
> **minghao8:** _i hate that you used the word yall_
> 
> **soonyoung :):** ur all wildin without me thats so uncool
> 
> **chan:** u know all abt that 
> 
> **soonyoung :):** lee chan what the hell 
> 
> **chan:** sorry i got caught up in the heat
> 
> **gyu:** anyways as i was saying, aji is not coming over end of story
> 
> **seokminnie:** pretty please
> 
> **cheol:**...
> 
> **cheol:** fine
> 
> **gyu:** _dangnabit_
> 
> **seokminnie:** OH MY !!! HECK YES
> 
> **josh:** marty im in love


End file.
